GTA Vice City: 20 Years Later
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The acid washed beaches of Vice aren't always paradise. When things spiral, will Angeline follow the same path of hell that her father did?


With an aggravated groan, 16 year old Angeline Vercetti slammed her hand onto the alarm clock and stretched her arms over her head on an early Saturday morning in mid October. She normally slept in on the weekends and was about to fall back asleep when she heard her little brothers, 8 year old Juan and 6 year old Zander arguing.

As much as she adored her little brothers, Angeline hated being woken up early… weekends were her time and she liked to get in a bit of sleep before starting them off.

"Juan, Zander, knock it off!" Angeline heard her dad say. Tommy Vercetti could be a bit strict at times but the boys felt like he was only strict with them and not towards Angeline.

The two walked off in separate directions, Juan heading to his room and Zander running downstairs as Tommy knocked on Angeline's door, the 55 year old stepping back as the door opened slowly. Angeline looked at him through her sleepy brown eyes and ran her right hand through her shoulder length blackish purple hair, which she had inherited from her mother.

"They're a bit hyper, Angel. You were like that as a kid." Tommy says, Angeline looking at him with a look that easily rivaled a younger Mercedes Vercetti after dropping her hand to her side. To both Tommy and Mercedes, it sometimes seemed like yesterday that Angeline was a little girl, constantly sneaking into her dad's office and jumping on him when he was working.

"Do they always have to be so loud on the weekends?" Angeline asks, her voice soft toned like her mother's and her accent mixed because Mercedes had Puerto Rican ancestry and Tommy had Italian ancestry.

"It bugs you, I know… just try to tune them out, okay?" Tommy says, the two hugging and Tommy kissing Angeline on her forehead before they let go and he walks away, Angeline closing and locking her door.

Angeline turned on the radio as _Closing Time_ by Semisonic played. She liked listening to different types of music, depending on her mood.

The stone being thrown at her window told Angeline that someone had snuck over. She opened the window and 18 year old Dylan climbed into the room.

"Where's Kirsten?" Angeline asks after closing the window. The two had met Angeline over a year ago after a brawl had left Angeline bruised and bloody and several AOD bikers dead, Angeline having shot and killed two of them.

"The AOD… they… they took her in the middle of the bloody night!" Dylan says, Angeline noticing that he had his Smith & Wesson Model 500 on his belt, as he usually did whenever something bad had happened. Otherwise, he'd only have it when he and the other Lost MC bikers went out to places.

Angeline quickly got dressed before retrieving her Beretta M9 and a Colt Python… the same one used to kill Sonny Forelli back in 1986. Dylan knew that look, Angeline was beyond pissed off.

"We're gonna sneak out through the garden, take one of the boats and go get her!" Angeline says, Dylan noticing that infamous Vercetti temper.

The two teens quietly snuck downstairs and reached the back of the Vercetti mansion.

Tommy's head snapped up when he heard the Squalo's engine rev up and he ran to the window in his office, seeing Angeline and Dylan drive off.

"Daddy? Where's Angel going?" Juan asks, Tommy turning to the boy. How was he going to explain this to him?

"Just out for a joyride, kiddo. Go find your brother and your mom, okay?" Tommy says, Juan leaving before Tommy dialed Angeline's number.

"I should've told you I was leaving Dad, I know but… some AOD goons took Dylan's sister in the middle of the night. Dylan, any luck with her GPS signal?" Angeline says, Tommy almost dropping the phone.

"No… her phone is apparently on the side of the highway." Dylan says.

"Dad, you know Vice like the back of your own hand, where would you hide someone if you snatched them?" Angeline asks.

"Well… somewhere in plain sight, where no one's gonna look or suspect a thing… preferably a small bit of a distance away from highly active areas. Somewhere like… an abandoned building or warehouse." Tommy says.

"There's several in Vice Port… okay, can you get in touch with Uncle Mitch and get the Vice City Bikers to help? Most of The Angels Of Death are gonna be guarding the warehouses like they're Fort Knox." Angeline says.

"Got it, kiddo. Kick their asses." Tommy says before they hang up.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Mercedes asks after walking into the office.

"Angel's friend Kirsten got kidnapped by the AOD." Tommy says.

"Damn it! Dylan's got to be going crazy like you were when Maria got kidnapped!" Mercedes says, Tommy remembering how terrified he was when Maria and Lance were kidnapped by Ricardo Diaz's men.

It was as Dylan and Angeline's boat pulled up quietly near the port that Dylan saw him… a face he'd hoped he wouldn't ever see again, but there he was. However, the guy got into an SUV, which drove off before the boat got close enough to the docking steps, but Angeline saw the look on his face.

"He hurt her, didn't he?" Angeline asks quietly as she and Dylan got off of their boat.

"I don't know, I doubt it… but this is more than _just_ AOD… I'll explain it later, for now we should set our minds on getting Kirsten out of there." Dylan says.

Both crept quietly to the warehouses, hearing a familiar voice…

"Alright, that sounds like Uncle Mitch and his guys." Angeline says.

"Right… we should-" Dylan says, cut off by a scream from inside the warehouse. It wasn't hard to connect the scream to Kirsten's voice. "...we should make this damn quick, they're hurting her!" He says.

 **20 minutes later...**

"Tell us what we want to know!" One of the bikers ordered, Kirsten spitting blood on his jacket.

"Fuck off!" Kirsten says defiantly.

"Let's pump it up again, Grant!" The biker says, one of the other bikers pressing the red jumper cable to Kirsten's bare stomach again, Kirsten jolting around until he moved back.

"Okay… I'll tell you…" Kirsten says, the biker leaning closer. "Jaffa cakes… are way better than Jammie Dodgers and Jelly-" She says, cut off by the biker grabbing the jumper cable and pressing it against her stomach again, Kirsten again jolting around until it was removed, instantly after which she started laughing.

"Something funny I'm missing?!" The biker asks.

"Everyone is gonna know… that you died pressing things against my body…" Kirsten says between quiet laughs. After all the jumper cable shocks, she was covered in sweat and heavily out of breath, but it didn't inhibit her usual attitude towards any kind of threat. She was someone who took a lot more than torture to break.

" _I_ died?" The biker says.

"Yeah… because I'm never telling you… and some time or another, the Lost are gonna kill you… and they don't shoot… when it comes to revenge over one of their dead… be ready for an audience as they hang you-" Kirsten says, cut off by the biker repeatedly slamming his fist into the side of her head.

Of course, what the bikers hadn't realised was that throughout the whole conversation, their bikers and guards had been slowly and stealthily taken down… that was until the intruders had been spotted and a full on, unsilenced gunfight broke out, which echoed through the warehouse.

"Looks like time's up…" Kirsten says, the biker yelling in rage and grabbing an adjustable spanner, whacking Kirsten with it on her left shoulder, then her arm, which made a loud snapping sound, making her scream, but not long before the third blow was to her head… however, before the fourth was even reached, multiple bullets slammed into the biker's back and legs, making him fall down to the floor. Because of the blows, as well as sweat, Kirsten was now also covered in her own blood, and so was the biker.

Angeline ran over to Kirsten, cutting the ropes with her pocket knife and helping her up after folding the knife and putting it away.

"K, lean against me, don't try to walk on your own." Angeline says as the biker glared ragefully at them but couldn't move, Dylan holding him down.

"I… I… can't… see…" Kirsten manages to say as she leant against Angeline.

"Angel fucking Vercetti!" The biker growled. Angeline responded by slamming her steel capped boot into the biker's head repeatedly until his skull cracked as Dylan helped Kirsten outside.

"Where's Angel?!" Mitch asks, helping both teens into the van.

"Dealing with the torturer in there." Dylan says as he and Kirsten sat down, Dylan taking off his shirt and using it to try and wipe the blood from Kirsten's face and arm, where the break had pushed one end of the bone through the skin.

Angeline emerged a few minutes later, blood soaking her skinny jeans and boots and judging from how she was walking, Dylan could tell that the 5'2" raven haired girl hurt her right foot during her rage.

At the hospital in Downtown, Tommy ran into the E.R and hugged Angeline, who was worn out from killing the biker who tortured Kirsten but wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Dad… they almost killed her." Angeline says, Tommy lightly rubbing his hand up and down his daughter's back.

"How bad is it?" Tommy asks.

"Half her ribcage is broken, her arm, three of her fingers… the doctors don't know why she can't see, though." Angeline says as they let go, Tommy seeing a look in Angeline's eyes that reminded him of himself when he was first in the mafia back in 1970…

Tommy knew that Angeline was always a lot more like him, most girls took after their fathers in personality… but to him, it was damn terrifying to see that shift in Angeline's personality.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Angel really fucked that guy up, didn't she?" Kirsten asks after Dylan sits down next to her.

"Yeah… he looked eerily familiar though…" Dylan says, trying to remember what Jax told him…

 _ **3 months earlier…**_

" _Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" 15 year old Angeline screamed, fighting back against her attacker. It was when she punched him that he snapped and slammed her head into the brick wall before trying to pull her dress up._

 _The guy shot back as Jax tackled him and started punching him repeatedly, Angeline breathing heavily as her bruised legs were starting to give out. She had never seen Jax that enraged and it was scaring her._

" _Jax, stop! Stop it!" Angeline yelled, Jax looking at her before standing up and walking over, carefully pulling her into a hug._

 _Jax guided her to the grey and blue Infernus before driving her to Starfish Island and stopping at the Vercetti mansion, seeing Tommy outside. Tommy ran to the car as Jax helped Angeline out._

" _What happened?!" Tommy asks, him and Jax helping Angeline into the mansion._

" _One of the AOD cornered her in an alleyway… he tried to…" Jax says, Tommy placing his hands on Angeline's shoulders as she looked up at him._

" _Dad… I'm sorry, I should've stayed home tonight…" Angeline says, Tommy lightly stroking her hair._

 **Present time…**

"The second I saw his face, I knew it was the bastard that attacked me… and now he tried to kill my best friend." Angeline says after she and Tommy sit down, Tommy lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

"As I said… not just AOD." The two hear, seeing Dylan in the doorway.

"How's Kirsten? They figure out why she can't see?" Angeline asks.

"Apparently, the impacts knocked around and damaged her eye'snerve… it may be a while before shecan see at all, let alone see clearly." Dylan says.

"Any idea why these assholes would target you three?" Tommy asks.

"I was able to answer that the moment I saw a face." Dylan says.

"I think it's time you explain who he is." Angeline says.

"His name is… oh, Stan… checking on my sister?" Dylan says as Stanley, or simply Stan Tenant, the leader of the Lost MC chapter, walks in.

"She's your sister, so she's ours too… what else is wrong?" Stan says.

"When we pulled up… we saw Hussain." Dylan says.

"Gostav Hussain… damn it." Stan says.

"The son of a bitch who tried to blow up the Vice City boatyard last year?!" Angeline asks angrily, her and Tommy standing up.

"He arranged it, yeah… and he's not strictly AOD, he's the leader of his own group, they follow a different code… the more things change, the more they stay the same. Boundaries shift, new players step in, but power always finds a place to rest it's head… during the turf wars of the mid 90s, we fought and bled alongside the Angels Of Death… we should've known they'd hate us for it. There I was, thinking we'd won… but you bring down one enemy and they find someone even worse to replace him. Locations change, the rationale, the objective. Yesterday's enemies are today's recruits. Train them to fight alongside you and pray they don't eventually decide to hate you for it too." Stan says.

"In short… after the big turf wars, there was a truce between the AOD and Lost all over the east coast, but there were always people on both sides who wanted there to be nothing but war… before you know it, those Lost and AOD members bind together and are dead set on kicking off a war between the two, and Hussain is their top man." Dylan says.

Angeline knew that they had to do something, lie low somewhere and come up with a plan to end the violence.


End file.
